Currently Being Released
Currently Being Released Christmas 2016 This year, we've got another amazing event for you. Explore even more of Valkemare as you help out the citizens of two towns—the wintery Nulhora and the tropical Alhira. In return for your efforts, gather different decorations to customize your house to your heart’s content. '' ''And of course, that’s not all; a new, holiday-exclusive dragon will drop for the next three days. Grab them while you can, since this is the only time they’ll ever be in the cave.' General Event Credits '''Organizers: Scroll Badges: Event Badge: Event Icon: Christmas Release Banner: New Christmas Dragon: Snow Dragon Fact: * TJ's eggs have the codes "FLAKE" and "FLRRY". * This dragon is a male-only breed. * This dragon's concept artist was EscapistLore.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=177164&view=findpost&p=9376041 Rumour: * To be added. Egg Sequence Additional Information *Snow Dragons have a tendency towards being playful and caring towards others but their personalities differ a little depending on the dragon.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=177164&view=findpost&p=9376479 *Regarding their snow pattern mating behavior: Holiday Breeding Previous Christmas dragons are entering their breeding season! Breeding starts from December 19 at 00:00 to December 25 at 23:59. Past holiday dragons will continue to have no limit, so grab as many as you can find. Restrictions on keeping multiple eggs from a single pair continue to apply. Go to the Abandoned Page to catch some of the former holiday eggs. *Abandoned Page on DC Solstice Sprite Update The Solstice Dragon has received a sprite update to its mature hatchling stage, where the hatchlings now differentiate between rosy-wing and blue-wing versions at this stage rather than at the adult stage. This change was proposed and discussed over the year via the DC Forums. Valkemarian Tales - Festive Expeditions Holidays 2016: Festive Expeditions Explore more of Valkemare in a brand new adventure...or just decorate your house. This event builds on those introduced in last year's event "Valkemarian Tales - Jolly Follies", including the same mini-game style with extra additions such graphic updates and the ability to run. Controls: *W/A/S/D: Move (Alternate: Arrow keys) *Shift: Run *Space: Activate (Alternate: Enter) *Escape: Back (Alternate: Backspace, Tab) House Editing Controls: *W/A/S/D: Move (Alternate: Arrow keys) *Q/E: Rotate Counter-clockwise/Clockwise In this game, players are rewarded after each quest with items they can use to decorate their house with. The items given as a reward are random, so different players will have different items until the game is complete and all items are collected. The list of possible and known items are given below: Show/Hide *Alhira Bed (Small) *Alhira Cabinet *Alhira Chair *Alhira Couch *Alhira Nightstand *Art Nouveau Bed (Large) *Art Nouveau Bed (Small) *Art Nouveau Chair *Art Nouveau Couch *Art Nouveau Dresser *Art Nouveau Fireplace *Art Nouveau Lamp (Suspended) *Art Nouveau Shelf *Art Nouveau Side Table *Art Nouveau Table *Art Nouveau Table (Small) *Art Nouveau Wardrobe *Art Nouveau Window (Large) * Bed (Large) * Bed (Small) * Chair * Couch * Table (Large 1) * Table (Small) * Window (Large) *Blackstripe Couch *Blackstripe Lamp *Blackstripe Rug (Medium) *Blackstripe Rug (Small) *Blackstripe Rug (Square) *Blackstripe Table (Large 1) *Blackstripe Table (Large 2) *Blueglass Table (Small) *Blueglass Table (Large) *Brownpink Bed (Large) *Carrot Bed *Carrot Chair *Carrot Lamp (Round) *Carrot Lamp (Square) *Carrot Rug (Large) *Carrot Rug (Medium) *Carrot Rug (Small) *Carrot Rug (Square) *Carrot Table (Large) *Carrot Table (Small) *Carrot Window (Long) *Carrot Window (Tall) *Cat Bed *Cat Bed (Canopy) *Cat Bed 1 (Cat) *Cat Bed 2 (Cat) *Cat Bunk Bed *Cat Rug (Large) *Cat Rug (Medium) *Cat Rug (Small) *Cat Rug (Square) *Cat Window *Christmas Bed (Large) *Christmas Bed (Small) *Christmas Chair *Christmas Couch *Christmas Lamp *Christmas Rug (Large) *Christmas Rug (Medium) *Christmas Rug (Small) *Christmas Rug (Square) *Christmas Table (Large) *Christmas Table (Small) *Christmas Window (Large) *Christmas Window (Small) *Christmas Window (Tall) *Cream Bed (Large) *Cream Bed (Small) *Cream Chair (Soft) *Cream Chair (Wood) *Cream Couch (Soft) *Cream Couch (Wood) *Cream Lamp *Cream Rug (Large) *Cream Rug (Medium) *Cream Rug (Small) *Cream Rug (Square) *Cream Window (2) *Cream Window (3) *Dark Blue Armoire *Dark Blue Bed (Large) *Dark Blue Bed (Small) *Dark Blue Bookshelf (Large) *Dark Blue Bookshelf (Medium) *Dark Blue Bookshelf (Small) *Dark Blue Bunk Bed (Left) *Dark Blue Bunk Bed (Right) *Dark Blue Chair (Basic) *Dark Blue Chair (Soft) *Dark Blue Chair (Wood) *Dark Blue Chest (Small) *Dark Blue Desk (Double) *Dark Blue Desk (Large) *Dark Blue Desk (Left) *Dark Blue Desk (Medium) *Dark Blue Desk (Right) *Dark Blue Drawers (Medium) *Dark Blue Drawers (Small) *Dark Blue Rug (Large) *Dark Blue Rug (Medium) *Dark Blue Rug (Small) *Dark Blue Rug (Square) *Dark Blue Sofa *Dark Blue Sofa (Wood) *Dark Blue Table 1 (Long) *Dark Blue Table 1 (Square) *Dark Blue Table 2 (Square) *Dark Blue Window (Large) *Dark Blue Window (Narrow) *Dark Blue Window (Short) *Dark Blue Window (Small) *Dark Brown Bed (Large) *Dark Brown Chair (Basic) *Dark Brown Chair (Soft) *Dark Brown Decor (Wall) *Dark Brown Drawer (Small) *Dark Brown Plush (Cat) *Dark Brown Plush (Dog) *Dark Brown Table (Large) *Dark Brown Table (Small) *Dark Brown Toy *Green Bunk Bed (Right) *Green Rug (Large) *Green Rug (Medium) *Green Rug (Small) *Green Rug (Square) *Green Table (Small) * Bed (Large) * Bed (Small) * Couch * Lamp (Blue) * Lamp (Striped) * Rug (Large) * Rug (Medium) * Rug (Small) * Rug (Square) * Table (Small) * Table 1 (Large) * Table 2 (Large) * Window (Large) * Window (Long) * Window (Small) *Ice Fireplace *Ice Large Table *Ice *Light Blue Bed (Large) *Light Blue Bed (Twin) *Light Blue Bunk Bed (Left) *Light Blue Bunk Bed (Right) *Light Blue Chest (Large) *Light Blue Chest (Small) *Light Blue Chair (Soft) *Light Blue Chair (Wood) * *Light Blue Drawers (Small) *Light Blue Lamp (Wall) *Light Blue Sofa *Light Blue Sofa (Wood) *Light Blue Table 1 (Large) *Light Blue Table 1 (Small) *Light Blue Table 2 (Large) *Light Blue Table 2 (Small) *Light Blue Rug (Large) *Light Blue Rug (Medium) *Light Blue Rug (Small) *Light Blue Rug (Tiny) *Light Blue Window (Large) *Light Blue Window (Small) *Light Blue Window (Tall) *Miscellaneous Deer Mount *Miscellaneous Magi Plush (Large) *Miscellaneous Magi Plush (Small) *Miscellaneous Mint Plush *Miscellaneous Thalassa Plush *Miscellaneous Tsunami Plush *Miscellaneous Wreath *Nulhora Bed (Large) *Nulhora Bed (Small) *Nulhora Chair *Nulhora Chest *Nulhora Couch *Nulhora Drawers *Nulhora Nightstand *Ocean Bed *Ocean Chair *Ocean Couch *Ocean Lamp *Ocean Lamp 2 *Ocean Rug (Large) *Ocean Rug (Small) *Ocean Table (Small) *Ocean Window (Large) *Ocean Window (Short) *Ocean Window (Small) *Ocean Window (Tall) *Pink (a pink canopy bed; possibly called "Pink Bed (Canopy)") *Pink Bed (Small) *Pink Bed (Large) *Pink Large Table *Pink Table (Small) * Table (Large) * Table (Small) * Rug (Large) *Purple Table (Large) *Plain Cream Table (Large) *Plain Cream Table (Small) *Polished Cream Table (Large) *Polished Cream Table (Small) *Redshag Rug (Large) *Redshag Rug (Small) *Renaissance Bunk Bed 1 *Renaissance Bunk Bed 2 *Renaissance Chair (Soft) *Renaissance Couch *Renaissance Lamp *Renaissance Rug (Large) *Renaissance Rug (Medium) *Renaissance Rug (Small) *Renaissance Rug (Square) *Renaissance Table (Small) *Renaissance Window (Large) *Renaissance Window (Short) *Renaissance Window (Small) *Renaissance Window (Tall) * Small Rug (not a duplicate of "Redshag Rug (Small)" above) *Miscellaneous Chicken Plush *Tan Bed *Toys Blusang *Toys Chicken *Toys Magi *Toys Magi Large *Toys Magi Small *Toys Mint *Toys Thalassa *Toys Tsunami *Yellowshag Rug (Large) *Yellow Bed (Small) A fan-made FAQ & Guide to the game is available here on the DC Forums Transcripts Chapter One Show/Hide Number of Quests Available: 5 PERL: "Hey, ! Wake up, sleepyhead! Good morning! Have you heard the news? The teleporter to Alhira is open! You should go check it out! It's right in the big building north of your house. ... You know, your house is looking pretty empty. ... I bet if you helped out around town, people would give you something to decorate with. If you don't know where to look, I heard Hand at the post office has some packages he needs delivered. Anyways, see you around!" ---- Side-Quest: Parcel Delivery → Start by speaking to Hand at the Post Office (Nulhora Town Center map) HAND: "Oh! Good day, ! We've got our hands full this time of year, with so many packages to deliver. Would you be so kind as to help us out? This package should go to (PERL/BILL), please." Choose: 'Sure thing!' or 'Sorry, I can't.' Sure Thing! Option: "Thanks! When you're done, come back here and I'll have a reward for you." Sorry, I can't Option: "If you change your mind later, I'll be right here." If the player speaks with Hand again before delivering the package: HAND: "Remember, you're delivering the package to (PERL/BILL). Thanks again for your help." When the player finds Perl or Bill: (PERL/BILL): "Oh...? A package for me? Thanks, !" When the player returns to Hand: HAND: "Oh, thank you so much! You're a real lifesaver, . Here's something for your trouble." Player receives: 3 random items to decorate their house with. If the player speaks to Hand again that day: HAND: "Thanks again for your help. Come back tomorrow and I'll probably have more work for you." ---- Side-Quest: Sled Race → Start by speaking to Abe North-West of Nulhora (North Nulhora map) ABE: "I love sledding! I bet I'm the best at sledding in all of Nulhora! If you beat my time of 18 seconds, I'll give you something cool!" Choose: 'Yes' or 'No' Lose: ABE: "I knew it, I am the best!" Win: ABE: "Wait... how'd you beat me? Well, a promise is a promise." Player receives: 3 random items to decorate their house with. If the player speaks with Abe after the quest's completion: ABE: "I can't believe you beat my time! Want to sled again?" Selecting 'Yes' will engage the game, selecting 'No' will exit dialogue. ---- Side-Quest: Hide n Seek → Start by speaking to Bord in Alhira (East Alhira map) BORD: "Hiya! I'm bored. Let's play hide-and-seek!" Choose: 'Yes' or 'No' No: BORD: " " Yes: BORD: "Okay, I'll go hide! Come find me." Bord will hide in a random location on the current map. BORD: "You found me! Here's your prize." Player receives: 3 random items to decorate their house with. If the player speaks to Bord after the quest's completion: BORD: "You found me!" ---- Side-Quest: Cat Round Up → Start by speaking to the Gilded Bloodscale Dragon North-East of Nulhora (West Nulhora map) RENO: "Our cats running amok! Do you think you could help round them up?" RONIN: "I just wanted to fit them into these tiny sweaters..." Player needs to catch all 7 cats in the area. RONIN: "Thank you! Now I can finally dress them up for the holidays!" Player receives: 3 random items to decorate their house with. After the completion of this quest, all cats in the area will be wearing season-themed sweaters. ---- Side-Quest: Glasses in Maze → Start by speaking to the person near a hedge maze South-East of Alhira (South Alhira map) "Oh no! I lost my glasses somewhere in the hedges! Do you think you could look for them for me? I can't see anything right now!" Choose: 'Yes' or 'No' No: "Oh, okay. I'll wait for someone else to come" Yes: "Thanks" "Find the item in the center of the maze!" "You found them! Thank you so much! Here's a little something for your trouble." Player receives: 3 random items to decorate their house with. Chapter Two Show/Hide Number of NEW Quests Available: 2 All 5 side-quests from Chapter 1 are repeatable today to earn new rewards. The side-quest "Parcel Delivery" has been expanded to include Janus or Gladys/Galys as possible recipients. PERL: "Hi, ! Good morning! Hey, this weather... It's awfully warm, isn't it? Pretty weird, especially for this time of year. It's so weird, nobody was ready for it at all! In fact, apparently it's weirdly cold in Alhira, and none of them were ready for it, either. It's pretty easy for us to just put on less layers, but in Alhira it's a bigger deal, they never get snow. We've been sending over firewood to help them. Do you want to help? Hilde's got some ready. If you just go and get some firewood from her, and take it to Alhira, I bet everyone over there would appreciate it!" Speaking to Hilde at the North-West corner of the North Nulhora map: HILDE: "Oh, hey there, ! You going to help out with the firewood? Great. Here you go." (You get: Firewood) "Just hurry on over to Alhira. I hear a kid with green hair's handling things over there. Jade's his name, if I'm remembering right. Drop it off with him." Speaking to Jade after teleporting to Alhira: JADE: "Oh, hey! You brought firewood? Thanks! What's your name? ... ? I see! Thanks again for coming all the way out here with this firewood. It sure has been awfully cold today, this should really help us out. ---- Side-Quest: Find Patch → Start by speaking to Jade North-West of Alhira (North Alhira map) JADE: "I can't seem to find Patch anywhere! There's just too many dogs! Do you think you could help me find him?" Choose: 'Yes' or 'No' No: JADE: "Well, I'll keep searching. He'll turn up eventually" Yes: JADE: "Thanks!" "Find Patch in the sea of other dogs." JADE: "Patch is back! Thanks!" Player receives: 3 random items to decorate their house with. If the player speaks to Jade or Patch again that day: JADE: "Patch is looking extra serious today!" PATCH: (He's staring at you intently.) ---- Side-Quest: Parcel Delivery → New dialogue from newly added characters When speaking to Janus with their parcel: JANUS: "Excellent, I've been waiting for this package. You have my gratitude, ." When speaking to Gladys/Galys with their parcel: GLADYS/GALYS: "Oh, thank you . I didn't know you were helping out Mr. Hand." Chapter Three Show/Hide Number of NEW Quests Available: 1 All 6 side-quests from Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 are repeatable today to earn new rewards. The side-quest "Parcel Delivery" has been changed to have Galys as a possible recipient rather than Gladys. As the player walks out of their house: AVERY: "! Hey!" Avery enters from off-screen AVERY: "Hey, just who I wanted to see. Could you come with me for a sec?" Leads player to fountain AVERY: "You probably already realized it, but this heat isn't just weird, it's unnatural. I've been trying to find the source of this problem since yesterday, but didn't have any solid answers until today. Ansel and Luna were helping me investigate, and Luna noticed something irregular about an area up further north from Nulhora. We believe it's a temple. An ice temple, specifically. I was going to go look by myself, but then I remembered hearing about your journey into the Guardian's temple last winter, and I was hoping you would come with me. ... You will? Great. Just let me know when you're read, and I'll ask Luna to fly us there." Speaking to Avery at the fountain at the center of Nulhora: AVERY: "Ready to go?" Choose: 'Yes' or 'No' No: AVERY: "Let me know when you are." Yes: (Screen loads with Ansel and Luna now around player) ANSEL: "Good luck, Avery! Good luck, ! I hope you all come back safe!" AVERY: "We will." LUNA: "Let us be on our way, then." Player travels to a clearing in the woods LUNA: "The ice temple is just up ahead from here." AVERY: "It feels strange here. This has to be the place." LUNA: "I am sure it must be the right place." AVERY: "Alright, , let's go look into this and see what's wrong." Entering temple in the north of the area: AVERY: ", do you feel that? It's strange, it's almost like this temple is... dead, there's no magic flowing through here. Come on, let's get to the bottom of this. You go ahead, I'll catch up." After navigating ice puzzle: AVERY: "Okay, let's go." Entering main chamber of temple: AVERY: ", come look at this." Player walks to Avery in middle of temple AVERY: "Isn't it amazing? It looks like an elemental glyph. See this symbol in the middle? It's a symbol used to represent the element of ice. And these dragon patterns... I don't believe I've seen any dragons that look like this before. I wonder what kind of dragon it's based on? Whatever the case, it looks like this glyph isn't active. Something must be wrong with the temple here. It looks like there are a couple of paths from here... I'll go check out the right side. Can you take the left side for me?"' Interacting with pedestal on left side of temple: (It looks like something is missing here.) Fades to black and player is back in the middle of the temple with Avery '''AVERY: "So it seems there's a pedestal on either side of this temple, then... and both of them are empty. Someone removed something from them, perhaps... ? I'm going to have to investigate this further. For now, let's head back to Nulhora. I'll let you know what I find later." Speaking to Avery after returning to the fountain: AVERY: "Oh, . I'm still investigating, but I'll be sure to let you know as soon as I find something." Chapter Four Show/Hide Number of NEW Quests Available: 1 All 6 side-quests from Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 are repeatable today to earn new rewards. The side-quest "Glasses in Maze" has been updated to have a different path each day rather than the one from the first three days. As the player walks out of their house, Avery will have a quest indicator above him by the town fountain. Speaking to him: AVERY: "Oh, . I've been making some progress on the investigations on my end. It's still snowing in Alhira, though, and if you have the time, I'd appreciate it if you would look into that." Player teleports to Alhira and exits the Teleport house: ZETO: "I don't get it... where could she have gone...?" Zeto will turn to face the player. ZETO: "... Oh! Do you need something? ... Huh? Oh. It was just... My sister, Nana, has gone missing. I'm not sure where she could have gone off to. I'm worried about her, but I can only travel so far inland before my, uh, fins start to become a problem. ... Huh? You would really help me find her? Really? Well... Thank you. That's incredibly kind of you, human. What's your name? ... ? That's an interesting name. My sister, perhaps unsurprisingly, looks a lot like me. We have trouble walking around without robes on when on land, so take this with you." (You get: Thalassian Robes) "If you find her, please have her put these on to keep her fins from getting caught up in anything. I'll look around the town for her. But if you could search the fields and jungles, I would appreciate it. Thank you so much, ." As the player travels west of Alhira, Konai will be waiting with a quest indicator above him. Speaking to Konai: KONAI: "Hey. You look lost. Need help? ... A thalassian? You know, I think I saw one heading south, into the jungle. It's weird to see one so far inland, you know? Anyway, that's where I saw her last." Travelling south from Konai's location will take the player to Zeto, waiting in robes: ZETO: "Hello, . I know, it is surprising to see me out here. But I got too concerned. I wanted to leave the town, but I do not think I can travel through the jungle on my own. ... You would go with me? You're... very generous. Thank you. I'll meet with you just inside the jungle." After continuing south into the jungle map, south into a new map and west into a new map: ZETO: "Nana, there you are! I was worried about you." Zeto will approach Nana. NANA: "Brother...? How did I end up here?" ZETO: "I don't know...?" NANA: "... I... I'm sorry for worrying you, brother. ZETO: "No need. Here, take your robes, let's head back to Alhira." Screen will fade to black, and all 3 characters are returned to Alhira's marketplace. NANA: "Wait, ... before you leave... That temple. It feels strange. Thalassians are more in tune with water than any other element, and usually, everything feels fine. But... right now, it doesn't feel stable. Um... be careful, okay?" Chapter Five Show/Hide Number of NEW Quests Available: 1 All 6 side-quests from Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 are repeatable today to earn new rewards. Avery will approach the player: AVERY: "Did you find anything out yesterday? ... A water temple? In Alhira? And the thalassians thought something seemed off there, as well? Hmm... This is too similar to be a coincidence... , meet me in Alhira. I'll go on ahead, so come and let me know when you're ready." After teleporting to Alhira, Avery will be by the exit of the Teleporter house with a quest indicator: AVERY: "Good to see you made it. ...Oh, these? Mage robes. We may need the help of some magic on our way, and if not, well... better to be overprepared than find yourself lacking. You said the temple was in the jungle, right? I'll meet you in the jungle, and you can show me where it is." Upon entering the first jungle map, Avery will appear and follow the player from then on. Approaching the water temple from the previous day: AVERY: "Oh... Yeah, you can definitely feel the shift in energy here. Something's wrong. Let's go inside and find out what..." Avery will cast a spell that lights up the ground beneath him, with the same pattern appearing on the temple door, opening it: AVERY: "... What, you've never seen someone cast magic like that? That's surprising. Well, let's go inside and get to the bottom of this, ." After entering the temple, speaking with Avery again: AVERY: "There's a door here, and another path, but that path is flooded, I don't think we can get through there that easily. Odd. It looks like the door is locked, too... but that's nothing that magic probably can't fix." Avery opens the next door by casting the same spell as before: AVERY: "As expected. We can continue on through here." Continuing through the doors and speaking to Avery again: AVERY: "The door isn't active, so it won't respond to any magic. The pillars up here look similar to those designs on the pillars in the water. Maybe if they're moved into the right spots... ?" Player will need to approach each pillar, and press "Activate" in order to engage moving the pillar back and forth. Pressing "Activate" again will 'place' the pillar. After placing them in their correct spots: AVERY: "It looks like you've got it. And... the door is active, so it should respond to water magic now. Let's see... This should do the trick." Avery casts another spell to open the door. AVERY: "It worked- good. Come on, let's go." Continuing through the doors and speaking to Avery again: AVERY: "More pillars, huh?" After completing a similar pillar puzzle, Avery will cast another spell and open the door: AVERY: "Alright, on to the next room." Continuing through the doors and speaking to Avery again: AVERY: "More puzzles.." After completing a similar pillar puzzle, Avery will cast another spell and open the door: AVERY: "It feels like the end is just past this door." Continuing through the doors and walking forward: AVERY: "What's this?" (You get: Timeworn Ice Artifact) AVERY: ", this has to be one of the missing pieces from the pedestals in the ice temple. I'm sure of it. But... why is it here? It doesn't make any sense... ... Well, no matter... As soon as Luna is able to, we'll take it back to the ice temple and put it back where it belongs. Come on, let's go." Player and Avery will walk off and out of the temple- the screen will shift slightly to show a Black hatchling watching them leave. EBEN: "(...)" Chapter Six Show/Hide Number of NEW Quests Available: 1 All 6 side-quests from Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 are repeatable today to earn new rewards. AVERY: "Hey." Avery will approach the player. AVERY: "Hey, , I talked with Ansel and Luna. They're willing to help us get to the ice temple again. Whenever you're ready to go, come talk to me. I'll go get Luna again." Speaking to Avery by the fountain: AVERY: "Ready to go?" Choose: 'Yes' or 'No' No: AVERY: "Let me know when you are." Yes: LUNA: "You have the artifact, then?" AVERY: "Yes, we have it right here." LUNA: "Good. Let us be off, then." The player and party will arrive outside the temple. AVERY: "Let's go put this back where it belongs, then." Speaking to Luna before entering the temple: LUNA: "Good luck." After the player enters the temple and navigates further in: AVERY: "That piece looks like it should fit into the pedestal on the left. Let's go check it out." After activating the pedestal on the left, and the artifact placed on it: AVERY: "Imagine that, it fits perfectly. I can already feel the energy in here trying to even itself out. But, we're still missing a piece. I wonder where... ...! The water temple. Remember the other path? Maybe if we go back, things will be a little... different, now. Let's not waste any time. Come on." The player and Avery will travel to Alhira's Teleport house. AVERY: "I'll head out to the jungle now. Come meet me there when you're ready." Upon entering the jungle map, Avery wil begin following the player. Entering the water temple: AVERY: "Would you look at that. It's not flooded anymore... , let's go. We need to find out what's at the end of this path." Entering the new area and speaking with Avery again: AVERY: "Looks like it's more puzzles on this side." After completing the pillar puzzle, Avery will cast a spell to open the door and proceed through. Speaking to Avery again in the new room: AVERY: "... And again." After completing the pillar puzzle, Avery will cast a spell to open the door: AVERY: "I would wonder what's after this door, but I think we both already know." Following Avery to the next room and speaking to him: AVERY: "And another one." After completing the pillar puzzle, Avery will cast a spell to open the door: AVERY: "Alright, this should be the end of it here. Let's see what we find..." Following Avery through the door and into the center of the room: (You get: Timeworn Ice Artifact) AVERY: "Imagine that, the other one was here too." *A rumbling sound plays* AVERY: "It feels like things are going back to normal here, as well. Good. Let's head back now." The player stops by the large water mana crystal in Alhira marketplace to speak with Avery: AVERY: "Well, it looks like things are going back to normal here. Great. And I'm sure Luna will be able to help us again tomorrow. Thank you for your help so far, ." General Interactions Nulhora Town Center Show/Hide *Speaking to Magi Dragon at the teleport house: : "Want to teleport to the other side?" Yes > "Okay, just step onto the platform." No > "Come back any time." *Speaking to Joe in the shop: : JOE: "Hello, . Got all of your present shopping done?" *Speaking to Janus the Holly Dragon: : JANUS: "Hello, . Enjoying yourself?" *Interacting with Eben the Black Dragon hatchling (Day 1): : EBEN: "..." *Speaking to Ezer (Day 1): : EZER: "Tch, what do you want? I don't have time to be messing around with you. Come on Eben, we have things to do." Ezer and Eben will leave at this point. *Speaking to Krys: : KRYS: "That teleporter is helping us trade more with Alhira." *Speaking to Wes: : WES: "Nulhora has changed a lot in a year!" *Speaking to Andrs: : ANDRS: "Hmm... I need to get some food." *Speaking to Avery (Day 1): : AVERY: "Oh, hey . It's been a while." *Speaking to Perl (no quests active): : PERL: "Hey, ! How's your house decorating going?" *Speaking to Bill (no quests active): : BILL: "Hi, !" North Nulhora Show/Hide *Speaking to Galys in her house (no quests active): : GALYS: "Oh, hello!" *Speaking to Gena: : GENA: "Boo! Hah, I got you good." *Speaking to Meg: : MEG: "I wonder if I should go back to the Alhira market soon." *Speaking to Robin: : ROBIN: "Quilt has been acting incredibly unruly lately..." *Speaking to Don: : DON: "That dragon up ahead won't let anyone get by..." *Walking up to Quilt: : QUILT: "Careful where you're going! You almost stepped on my yarn!" East Nulhora Show/Hide *Speaking to Erik: : ERIK: "I'm Erik Erikson, and I'm fine. Everything is fine." *Speaking to Alesa near her garden: : ALESA: "Oh dear, I hope my flowers don't get damaged. I'm so excited about my peonies this year." West Nulhora Show/Hide *Speaking to Liud outside his farm: : LIUD: "Ah, hello, . Nice to see you out here. Come to see the reindeer?" *Speaking to Will on a bench: : WILL: "That dragon over there really loves cats..." Alhira Marketplace Show/Hide *Speaking to Maya at stall with scrolls: : MAYA: "The marketplace here is one of the most diverse in the area because of all the ports." *Speaking to Adler outside toy stall: : ADLER: "My kids are getting too old for toys... maybe a wood-carving set?" *Speaking to Burus at toy stall: : BURUS: "I work very hard on these toys. Feel free to look around." *Speaking to Vera: : VERA: "What should I even get for Jin.... ?" *Speaking to Vex in south-east: : VEX: "... What? I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm just brooding." *Speaking to Liss at bakery stall: : LISS: "You know, I heard there was a really skilled baker in Nulhora. I still think my pies are better." *Speaking to Romeo in north-west: : ROMEO: "! It's been a while! How are you? I'm doing great now that I've moved here to Alhira." *Speaking to either of the Thalassians outside the teleporter house (Day 2): : ZETO: "Hm? You look concerned... is there something on my face?" NANA: "Oh... is it possible you've never seen a Thalassian before?" ZETO: "Ah, maybe that is the case. You do look like you are not from here, after all, so maybe our appearance is surprising. Well, my name is Zeto, and this is Nana, my sister. It's nice to make your acquaintance." NANA: "It's nice to meet you." North Alhira Show/Hide *Interacting with Huan in the field: : HUAN: (He's wagging his tail happily at you.) *Speaking to Sammy in the field: : SAMMY: "Have you seen any chickens around? Oh, no, I didn't lose any. I just like watching chickens." *Interacting with Mune in the field: : MUNE: (He's pawing around, chasing bugs on the ground.) *Speaking to Heath in the sandy area: : HEATH: "This is a really cool rock." East Alhira Show/Hide *Speaking to Sanne on a bench: : SANNE: "I'm lost." *Speaking to Milly: : MILLY: "I'm going to interview the dragons on the beach for a piece I'm writing. Wish me luck!" *Speaking to Jin in a stall: : JIN: "I'm still not sure of what to get my wife for the holidays..." *Speaking to Orela on the beach: : ORELA: "Bord is really enjoying it here in Alhira. , I'm sure he would be excited to play with you if you wanted. ...Huh? Strange to see us out this far? Well, we're on vacation. Of course dragons go on vacation." *Speaking to Kuno on the beach: : KUNO: "Oh! ! Fancy seeing you here. Isn't the can beautiful?" Alhira Docks Show/Hide *Speaking to Gus on the dock: : GUS: "Sorry, move out the way! Got lots of things to move!" *Speaking to Roth on the dock: : ROTH: "The fish caught here are some of the best and biggest around." *Speaking to Finn on the dock: : FINN: "Whee! Nothing beats a long walk this time of year." *Speaking to Mira on the eastern dock: : MIRA: "Pirates took my dog, so if they return, I'm going to set their ship on fire." *Speaking to Dusty on a docked ship: : DUSTY: "We use these boats to collect fish and light " South Alhira Show/Hide *Speaking to Ranko near Merry: : RANKO: "Did you know? Mages where special robes. Human mages anyways." *Speaking to Merry on a bench near Ranko: : MERRY: "Did you know? Dragon scales can be used to make awesome crafts." *Speaking to Ellis: : ELLIS: "Ah, the sun. How glorious is it." *Speaking to Ivory: : IVORY: "The ocean is so beautiful this time of year." *Speaking to Max in the pub: : MAX: "Woah, nice, uh... parka? Aren't you warm in that?" *Speaking to Stan in the pub: : STAN: "The tea here really is incredible!" *Speaking to Alec in the pub: : ALEC: "Man, my feet are sore from all that walking around at the dock." *Speaking to Yvete in the pub: : YVETE: "It's so nice to relax after a long day's work." *Speaking to Siggy in the inn: : SIGGY: "Good day! Are you from Nulhora? If you ever get the urge to stay here for a while, you'll have the best dreams here!" *Speaking to Leah in the inn: : LEAH: "The pub's owner and the inn keeper don't particularly get along. I think it's because they look alike, and it makes them feel awkward." *Approaching Konai: : KONAI: "You can't go there! There's some trees down that we're trying to clear out!" Sprites Trivia *The badge for the event did not originally have a working link. *The quest "Finding Patch" was added near the end of Day 1 but was confirmed to be a new quest added.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=177164&view=findpost&p=9373380 Because of this, it was debated as to which "day" the quest technically belonged to. It was later divulged that this year's game worked on Chapters rather than Days. *Nearing the end of Chapter 1's events, quest markers were added to the top left of players' screens that would include a green check mark when players completed that particular quest. *Chapter 2's letter delivery quest included the addition of Gladys as a possible letter recipient, however the character herself was not available in the game until a while later.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=177190&view=findpost&p=9373566 *Chapter 3's letter delivery quest saw the change of Gladys to Galys as a letter recipient; the same as it was during the events of Jolly Follies.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=177164&view=findpost&p=9374521 It is likely that the reason for this is "Gladys" does not fit the five character limit for names- this was the reason given last year for the spelling of Galys' name this way. *Avery's water mage robes were inspired by Blusang Lindwurms.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=177164&view=findpost&p=9376886 *The house items starting with "Toy/Toys" were removed during Chapter 6 due to them being accidental duplicates, which is why they behaved differently to their true counterparts.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=177164&view=findpost&p=9377893 *Quark from last year's story is currently helping his owner in the Nulhora mines.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=177164&view=findpost&p=9378130 *Buffy from last year's story is one of the cats the player rounds up for Renronin. *This year's story updates were referred to as Chapters instead of Days by the creators to indicate that the updates did not always correlate to a specific time of day.PM with Birdzgoboom References Recent Releases *November 2016 Release **Azure Glacewing Dragons **Fell Dragons **Honey Drakes Category:Browse